Romeo, Juliet, and Trouble Scenes
by AddienaTheBlueSpirit
Summary: Hideyoshi is having difficulties with a certain part of the upcoming play…He recruits Akihisa for help…but is their more to Hideyoshi's request than meets the eye? A Hidehisa Fic Yaoi Drabble...
1. Chapter 1

*****Romeo, Juliet, and Trouble Scenes*****

A HideHisa Fic…**Summary:** Hideyoshi is having difficulties with a certain part of the upcoming play…He recruits Akihisa for help…but is their more to Hideyoshi's request than meets the eye?

**WARNING: **Boy/Hideyoshi Love… I think that's referred to as a Hideyosexual relationship… not sure… also, Hideyoshi is slightly (only as I read it back did I think it was even remotely at all…) reminiscent of Shouko in parts… So I am truly sorry… Also…I think I made Himeji a little too okay with it… but all in all I'm proud of this… because I have yet to see a serious romantic fanfic about this paring in English…

Akihisa walked into the theater room and the first thing he saw was Hideyoshi in his costume… they had just finished a dress rehearsal and he thought it was best to stay in costume while waiting of Akihisa to show up… the costume was a violet and gold kimono that was the "Juliet" costume for their rendition of Romeo and Juliet and was causing Akihisa to gap at his friend in shock… true, Hideyoshi was cute in girls clothes… but this was a whole different level of wow factor for Hideyoshi…

"So you asked me here because…" he finally managed…

"Here are the lines I'm having trouble with… just read the lines opposite mine so I can get some extra practice… Okay?" said Hideyoshi shoving a script into Akihisa's hands.

"Yeah, sure…"

"I'm Juliet… so that makes you Romeo in this scene…"

"Oh-kay…"

"I'll start…" Hideyoshi cleared his throat and made his voice sound suspiciously like Himeji… "Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this, for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss…"

Akihisa stared for a moment at the page before reading "Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?"

"Ay, Pilgram, lips that they must use in prayer…"

"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do. Then pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair. "

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake."

"Then m-move not, while my prayer's effect I take." Akihisa stared at the page again… looking slightly panicked… "It-it says they kiss…" Akihisa made sure not to look Hideyoshi in the eyes… those bright, beautiful turquoise eyes.

"Is that a problem?" asked Hideyoshi, still using the Juliet voice that Akihisa still thought sounded like Himeji… "It's part of what I'm having a problem with…"

"No?"

"You don't sound to sure…" Hideyoshi stated…"Is it because I'm not busty like Himeji? Do you not find me attractive? Is that it? I'm not good enough for you to kiss?" **(1)**

"No that's not it! It's fine! Really! I just wanted to make sure you wanted me to act it out…"

"It's just a stage kiss… Nothing to get worked up about…" Hidyoshi said…His voice going back to normal… He cleared his throat and took a sip of water before returning to his Juliet voice. "It's not like it will mean anything…It's scripted…"

"Okay… so where should we start back up?"

"the two line before it should be good… I'll start again…"

"Okay…works for me…"

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake."

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take." Akihisa didn't know what took over him but he pulled Hideyoshi into that kiss like there was no tomorrow… it was only after Hideyoshi forced him -suprisingly reluctantly- away that Akihisa looked down and read the line, "Th-thus from my lips the sin that they have took…" while stuttering, still in shock from the fact that Hideyoshi had kissed him back, even if it was just a stage kiss...

"Then have my lips the sin they took…" Hideyoshi gave a coy look that Akihisa couldn't tell if it was an act or if he was really flirting...

"Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me again my sin. " Akihisa wasn't acting when he eagerly pulled Hideyoshi into the second kiss.

Hideyoshi opened his eyes in the middle of the practice kiss to see an unwelcomed audience of four in the open doorway… Needless to say, Mussolini would be killed if it meant getting the photographs he was taking…Shouko and Yuuji would have their tongues cut out if that was what it took to keep them quiet…and Yuuko…Well, lets just say that his twin was probably going to lose that perfect attendance record she bragged so much about… after all… you can't go to school when you're dead…

**A/N: **

**(1) I really feel that I made Hideyoshi sound like Shouko when she's telling Yuuji "You are mine and Only mine" in that bit of dialogue… I feel awful about it too… **

**Me: Muahaha…Yuuko's going to get it! So, should I write a sequel to/more chapters of this? Is it good? Is anyone going to actually read it in the first place? We shall See… Also there was originally going to be an intro to this fic that shows Hideyoshi's reason for getting Akihisa's help…Should I edit that and add it back in? **

**Hideyoshi: I want you to delete this… I'm a guy…and I don't like Akihisa like that!**

**Akihisa: It's not that far fetched Hideyoshi! **

**Hideyoshi: But I sound like Shouko! Even Addiena Thinks so...**

**Yuuko: HideHisa's so KAWAII!**

**Me: I KNOW! **

**Hideyoshi: BUT I DON'T LIKE AKIHISA LIKE THAT! **

**Me: I'm Sorry, Yuuko and I are having our Evil Yaoi Fangirl Time… Leave a message at the KAWAII and We'll get back to you… **

**Yuuko and I: **After reading BanditWerewolf's HideHisa Fic "Chocolate Between Friends"** KAWAII!**

**Hideyoshi: This is wrong on so many levels I don't know where to begin….**


	2. Chapter 2

*****Romeo, Juliet, and Trouble Scenes*****

**A/N: I would like to thank my reviewers for their support and encouraging words…I would be lost with out you… so thank you from the bottom of my heart… the second half is centered around the people who saw "the Kiss" and leads into some level of plot development…**

**WARNING: HIDEYOSEXUAL PARING and OOC Mussolini…**

****Part Two: Confusion, Evidence, and Jealousy****

Hideyoshi shifted nervously as he and Akihisa finished their rehearsal… Temporarily ignoring the enemy as they "snuck" way…

"Thanks for helping me, Akihisa."

"No problem Hideyoshi…"

"You should come watch the actual performance…"

"Maybe I will… If you join me for my sister's horrid cooking…"

"Alright…"

"Great…It's a date…see you at eight!" Hideyoshi didn't know what was worse, that it wasn't what it sounded like or the fact that he wished it was…

******SKIP****SKIP****SKIP****SKIP****SKIP******

"Sis? Is it okay if Hideyoshi comes to dinner?" Akihisa asked.

"Sure… He's so cute…Do you think he'd let me put him in a yukata?" mused Akira…

"Don't you mean would he let you put him in a yukata, again? I'm still not sure he's forgiven you for the time at the Festival." Akihisa replied…

"I doubt he's the type to hold a grudge…He's so sweet after all…"

"Did you go buy some groceries…I want to make something special for Hideyoshi…" He asked ignoring his sister...

"Are you two dating or something?"

"Sis!"

******SKIP****SKIP****SKIP****SKIP****SKIP******

"Hideyoshi! What are you doing? What's taking so long?" As usual Yuuko was being a mean little hag… but Hideyoshi was ignoring her. Instead he just sank further down into his bath and began to wash his hair.

"Go away." he said softly as he stold a look at the outfit that he was going to wear to dinner at Akihisa's. It was cute…and it was his sister's… he counted borrowing her clothes as enough to get back at her for spying on him earlier.

"You're not still mad at me… are you?" Yuuko asked. "Is this your way of punishing me? Hogging the bath?"

"Go away." he repeated, as he rinsed the shampoo from his hair… "I've got to get ready…" and he emptied the bath as he began to dry himself.

"Get ready for what?"

"Dinner at Aki's."

"Oh…" She didn't say anything else…and he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not…

******SKIP****SKIP****SKIP****SKIP****SKIP******

As Akihisa cooked dinner he thought back on what his sister said. and the fact he was thinking at all was rare enough as it was… but it triggered some memories that made him wonder… Was his sister on to something? Was their more to his relationship with Hideyoshi than he thought?

_"I'd Expect nothing less from my wife…" He'd teased… _

_ "Don't you mean husband?" corrected Hideyoshi… _

He knew why Hideyoshi'd corrected him… but only about calling him a girl… why hadn't he said anything about them getting married… and again with the Relationship quiz in Minami's Gossip Magazine.

_ "Orange is Hideyoshi. Blue is Himeji, and Green is Minami...I guess."_

_ "Akihisa, she said 'of the opposite sex' so who's orange?" _

_ "You, Hideyoshi."_

_ "I'm at a loss, since I'm kinda happy to hear that…"_

Akihisa's tiny brain was spinning around and around so much that he didn't even hear the knock on the door…

"Aki… Hideyoshi's here…" And he certainly was… In the cutest pair of skinny jeans known to man. They made Hideyoshi look amazing… hugging his legs tightly and his shirt was actually a white and black blouse…a girl's blouse that made him look so cute… Aki smiled at Hideyoshi.

"Hey."

"Hello…What's that smell…It's fantastic…"

"Paella…"

"It smells really good…"

"Thank's I made it just for you…"

Dinner went by quickly…it was almost 2 hours later when Hideyoshi decided to go home… His sister would be worried if he didn't get home before midnight…Not that he cared but he didn't want to give her more reason to believe he and Aki were a couple.

"Well I should probably be going…" So why didn't he want to? Hideyoshi was so happy to be with Akihisa…Alone…For the second time in one day. Right now Aki wasn't busy treating Himeji as a princess, or trying not to die by the hand of Minami…It was just the two of them…Talking, laughing…blushing in tandem as Akira showed him Aki's baby photo's… And it made him feel so happy… but Akihisa wasn't called the Super Idiot for nothing… He was probably completely oblivious to the gravitational pull he had on Hideyoshi…well actually on just about all the gir…Oh God…was he now referring to himself as female also?

"Yeah…I guess so…" Why didn't he want to say that? Akihisa was still unsure… but to top it off, the kiss, on stage…He knew Hideyoshi was a good…no great actor… but even still, Aki was almost certain that the kiss was more than an act…No one can be that convincing when they fake passion…can they?

******SKIP****SKIP****SKIP****SKIP****SKIP******

Kouta "Mussolini" Tsuchiya was doing his morning inventory when he saw his muse walk into the classroom. Pretty brown hair falling softly into those deep, ultra-feminine teal eyes. Oh, how he wished he were Akihisa… To know what those cute pouty lips felt like against his own. It would make his life complete…truly. But alas…He was not, and therefore most likely would never get that opportunity… and that really did make him feel miserable.

"Mussolini?" He turned around…What idiot wouldn't when they heard the soft tremor that was in Hideyoshi's shockingly masculine voice… The sound of uncertainty and need that was being emitted at that very moment… "Mussolini… I… I need to ask you something…" Kouta's eye widened in shock for a moment as Hideyoshi stared at his shoe's shifting nervously.

_ Oh, Yes Hideyoshi…anything for you…whatever you ask. _"what is it, Hideyoshi…" It was taking Mussolini all he had to keep the lust from his voice at that moment…

"I need you to give me all the photo's of me and Aki that you took the other day…and then destroy the film…"

_Oh Hideyoshi, my most beloved Hideyoshi! Why! WHY Must you torture me so!_ "Why?"

"Because, it's embarrassing… and besides…if people think I'm willing to kiss Aki then every guy and school will think that they have a chance with me!" The "Again" was heavily implied.

"Don't they?" _Don't you love me Hideyoshi! _

"NO! I DON'T LIKE BOYS!" he shouted. "I AM ONE!"

_Your words…they wound me! _"Just asking…" Deep, deep down inside, Kouta was really freaked out right then…He'd never heard Hideyoshi snap like that at anyone… but Hideyoshi was worth the trauma… Oh, the things Kouta would put himself through for the beauty before him. The list of such things would put most into a state of shock… the quiet ninja pervert would truly surprise people if they learned of the true secret his silence kept hidden… for they would find that hidden behind Mussolini: Ninja Pervert, was actually just Kouta a fairly sweet guy who's hopelessly in love with Hideyoshi, and while his muse might be able to deny it for now… For the right person, Kouta could wait…For Hideyoshi Kinoshita…Kouta could wait just a little while longer…

******SKIP****SKIP****SKIP****SKIP****SKIP******

Yuuji and Shouko were actually speaking civilly , which in itself was a minor miracle, but the topic was rather a stunning development as well.

"Hideyoshi will mostlikely try to deny it…"

"But Yuuko herself said that Hideyoshi went on a date with Akihisa." said Shouko, as she flipped back a lock of her ebony hair…

"Doesn't mean they won't deny it…" Yuuji replied…

"But we saw them kiss…"

"Hey Yuuji! Shouko!" it was Akihisa… who was completely oblivious that they were talking about him.

"So…Is it true?" asked Shouko, her voice as cryptic as ever.

"Is what true?" Aki asked hopelessly…

"That you went on a date with Hideyoshi…" Said Yuuji bluntly as the trio continued walking…

"I don't think so…"

"Oh…" and with that, Shouko headed off towards her class room.

"Okay, Akihisa, Really, did you?"

"No, Yuuji, I'm almost positive that the dinner I cooked for Hideyoshi last night was not a date…" Aki replied before walking ahead of Yuuji, who was frozen in place, wondering if Akihisa was just messing with him…or if he seriously didn't think cooking Hideyoshi dinner didn't count as a date….

**End**

**Me: Yeay! Chapter Two…And almost everyone's in character!**

**Hideyoshi: And I don't sound like Shouko!**

**Akihisa: And I had a Not Date with Hideyoshi!**

**Yuuko: Well I didn't benefit from this chapter in any way…**

**Me: Sure you did…**

**Yuuko: really How?**

**Me: every boring plot development scene in this chapter brings us one chapter closer to another chapter of Hideyosexual Make-outs and Smut!**

**Yuuko: YEAY SMUT!**

**Me: YEAY HIDEYOSEXUALITY!**

**Hideyoshi: Addiena's lost her mind, and joined my sister on the dark side… The Cure for Yuuko Syndrom is Reviews… Please donate them by hitting the little blue "Review" button and the Bottom in order to cure the Authoress Addiena….**

**Mussolini: **Takes photo's of Me and Yuuko from below as we Jump around like fangirls before he disappears again****

**Me and Yuuko: **Obliviously continue Jumping****


	3. Chapter 3

**Romeo, Juliet, and Trouble Scenes Chapter 3: Tickets, Drama, and Opening Night**

**Warning: Hideyosexual love polygons, possibly Out of Character Kouta, and the Introduction of the remainder of the Drama Club Members….Who will be OC's and only Minor Characters…well except for maybe one…or two…**

Mizuki Himeji and Minami Shimada were not at all happy with Hideyoshi's "Not Date" with Akihisa… Not only did they not get fair warning from said Hideyoshi…but there was apparently some kiss involved as well… And to top it all off no one won't tell them anything! What sort of friends were they?

"Mussolini?" Hideyoshi's voice was wavering slightly as he addressed the Ninja pervert…

"What do you want…" asked Kouta dryly as he attempted yet again to keep his true feelings from showing... _ What's this about? _thought Minami. _ Could it have to do with the supposed Kiss? _mused Himeji.

"Well it's opening night for the play…And I always get free tickets for my parent's but they can't make it…so I was wondering…"

"Yes…"

"I was wondering if you knew where Akihisa was, so I could give them to him and his sister…" Hideyoshi said nervously…_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Hideyoshi! How could you! _Thought Minami, Himeji, and Mussolini simultaneously.

"He's right there…" said Mussolini, forcing the pain from his voice as he pointed towards the doorway.

"Aki! I have something for you!"

"Really? What?"

"Two free tickets to opening night of the play for you and Akira! You promised me you'd watch…and this way you can't get out of it with the excuse that you can't afford it…" If Akihisa heard the second part…he ignored the implication.

"Okay…When is it anyway?"

"Tonight… It's at seven pm…so don't be late cause the you'll have to wait to get in until after intermission…and I'll never forgive you if you miss the first half…"

"Heh-heh…Okay…" Aki said rubbing the back of his neck.

******SKIP****SKIP****SKIP****SKIP****SKIP******

"So…Is lover-boy coming to tonights performance?" asked the drama club girl named Neko as she styled Hideyoshi's hair.

"He's not my boyfriend…" said Hideyoshi, sounding incredibly tired of the discussion his fellow club member was attempting…but the blue haired girl was having none of it…

"Doesn't mean he's not your lover-boy…" said a blonde exchange student named Noire as she joined the conversation.

"Look…I just had him help me with a couple trouble lines…"

"Bullshit…" the blonde replies…."you don't have trouble lines…and if you did, we would have noticed or you would have come to one of us for help…"

"You don't know that…" Hideyoshi started…

"Yes, she does, you've done it before…" said his blue haired co-star bitterly…"but that's besides the point…Is he coming tonight…yes or no…"

"Yes…" Hideyoshi finally caved into the girls who where ganging up against him…

"I knew it!" She said… "You owe us 100 yen, Vin!" The bluenette calls over her shoulder to the other exchange student.

"Awe, Shut up Neko!" Vin replied.

"You guys are betting on my love life!" Hideyoshi exclaimed as Vin, Noire, and Neko exchange a look, and on some parts, money…

"I thought you said he wasn't your boyfriend…" said the guy named Ryu, who was playing Paris as he finished putting on his costume for the final rehearsal…

"He's not…"

"Oh, Hideyoshi…We so know what you're doing…" said Noire… flipping back a blonde curl before clasping his shoulder…"we wish you well…we really do…" and with that she walked away…

"she's only saying that because I owe her money every time you succeed in getting closer to Aki…" said Vin.

"I don't love Aki!"

"Keep telling yourself that, Hideyoshi…" said Ryu… "And I may actually make some cash off of these girls for once…"

"Not you, too!"

******SKIP****SKIP****SKIP****SKIP****SKIP******

_So…Akihisa is going to watch Kinoshita-san's brother perform tonight… _Kubo thinks. _Perhaps I should go too… maybe casually run into him… yes… that would be perfect!_ And so Kubo began his plans on how to "run into" Akihisa at the drama clubs performance and rehearsing what he would say when he did…

******SKIP****SKIP****SKIP****SKIP****SKIP******

"Yuuji…" Shouko asks bluntly and as cryptic as ever… "Yuuko would like my assistance to spy on Yoshii at her brother's performance tonight… Would you like to come with me?"

"Do I have a choice…"

"Not really."

"Then, I guess I'd love to…"

"Great I'll see you there…"

******SKIP****SKIP****SKIP****SKIP****SKIP******

"I can't believe Hideyoshi got us free tickets…" said Akira… _I can't believe that my brother doesn't realize that Hideyoshi's interested in him…_she adds silently as they walked into the school's theater.

"Hi Yoshii-kun, Hideyoshi-sempai will be really glad you came!" said the girl behind the ticket booth… She had soft curls of bright purple hair…" He hasn't shut up about how happy he was you'd excepted the tickets…" She beamed…

"I don't mean to be rude, but who are you?" asked Akihisa.

"Oh, It's not a problem! I'm Miyamoto Suki of class 1E, Treasurer of the Drama Club…" She smiled, "and also Hideyoshi-Sempai's under study! Anyway, here are your playbills…Have a nice night, Yoshii-kun!"

"You too, Miyamoto-Chan…"

"Akihisa what a surprise to see you here!"

"Oh, hey Kubo…" Akihisa said boardly…

"Nice night for a play, huh…" asked Kubo.

"Yeah, I guess." said Akihisa…"I'm really only here because Hideyoshi practically forced me to come watch him…"

"Oh…Well, he's lucky…to have a friend like you…"

"Yeah… See'ya…"

"That guy was weird…" said Akira…

"He always is…He once pants'd himself…" Akihisa Replied…

**Me: Yeay! Chapter Numero Tres! **

**Hideyoshi: Wow…You created an entire drama club…**

**Akihisa: Why did you create an entire drama club?**

**Yuuko: She needed them for plot development.****Right Addiena?**

**Me: Yep!**

**Kouta: I think I'm going to kill myself… Hideyoshi doesn't love me...**

**Everyone: **Stares at Kouta** WTF?**

**Kouta: What?**

**Me: you can speak?**

**Kouta: **Nods****

**Me: In full Sentences?**

**Kouta: Yeah….**

**Me: Will you Say the final sentence of the author's note? If you do I won't yell at you for that spoiler...**

** Kouta: What do you want me to say….**

**Me: **Whispers in Kouta's Ear****

**Kouta: Remember! thanks to Addie Dearest I'm a Heartbroken Mess… so please… if you love me, hit the little blue Review button at the bottom…and I might not kill myself! Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: I own Nothing…Hideyosexuality…and lots of it… Minor OC's and insanity to some extent…and a secretly Depressed Kouta… **

**Kouta: Why do you hate me so much?**

**Me: I don't hate you Kouta! I love you…you're the cutest pervy ninja ever! I feel horrible but its all for the sake of the plot! Now ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**Kouta: WAIT!**

**Me: What?**

**Kouta: I would like to personally thank all of your reviewers… Especially Mist Hitachiin and Mstr, for supporting this fic from chapter one, and for saving me from my suicidal thoughts….**

**Me: Can I Post Now?**

**Kouta: yes...**

**Idiots, Actors, and Intermission**

On the stage, stood two guys that Akihisa had never met before and Hideyoshi… "Ah, Juliet, if the measure of thy joy Be heap'd like mine and that thy skill be more To blazon it, then sweeten with thy breath  
>This neighbour air, and let rich music's tongue Unfold the imagined happiness that both Receive in either by this dear encounter." said the actor playing Romeo.<p>

"Conceit, more rich in matter than in words, Brags of his substance, not of ornament: They are but beggars that can count their worth; But my true love is grown to such excess I cannot sum up sum of half my wealth." Replied Hideyoshi's Juliet.

"Come, come with me, and we will make short work; For, by your leaves, you shall not stay alone Till holy church incorporate two in one." said the other actor that Akihisa didn't know, who was playing the friar, and Hideyoshi and Romeo followed him off stage as the curtains closed. Akihisa and Akira were funneled into the main hall with everyone else for the intermission.

*****Skip***Skip***Skip***Skip***Skip*****

"You were so amazing, Hideyoshi-sama!" Squealed Noire…

"Leave him to rest his voice, Noire…" said Katsuo… a first year boy who had just recently joined the drama club.

"The brat's right…" Said Ryu… "Hideyoshi can only do his mimicry for so long without stripping his vocal chords completely…Why else would we put in two intermissions?"

"Idiots with soft drinks and small bladders?" suggested Noire…Hideyoshi laughed at that.. but then found himself coughing from over stressing his vocal cords.

"Here…" said Vin…handing him a clear plastic cup of water, that Hideyoshi pressed to his lips and drank to sooth his voice.

"Thanks Vin…"

"Save your voice, Hideyoshi…" Vin replied. "you're going to need it…"

*****Skip***Skip***Skip***Skip***Skip*****

Kouta was standing not too far from Akihisa as he felt a hand tap his shoulder…

"Kouta…"

"Aiko…What are you doing here…"

"Yuuko and the Rep are spying on Hideyoshi's little lover boy…" She said.

"And your point is…"

"I just saw you standing here alone and wanted to say hi, Kouta…Is that so wrong?"

"In a word? Yes…" Kouta replied simply. _It's wrong because I know that you want something from me that I can't give you…It's wrong, because I love someone else… _

"It's Hideyoshi…Isn't it…" She says…"the reason that you're here…the reason you constantly ignore me…"

"I…" he started to deny it, but felt a pang of guilt and admitted sadly and with a heavy sigh, "Yes…"

"I understand…But don't say I didn't warn you when he turns you away like he does to everyone else…" Aiko stated, resting her hand on Kouta's shoulder… _Poor Kouta…Please give up on Hideyoshi…as much as I want you…I don't want it to be because you were broken by the one you love…_

"I won't." As to what he meant by that, even he was unsure…

*****Skip***Skip***Skip***Skip***Skip*****

Akihisa stood in line with Akira to buy food and drinks…"Hello again, Yoshii-kun!"

"Hello Miyamoto-chan…"

"What would you like me to get you? We have soda, Churros, Pretzels, Slushies, candies…Take your pick…It's on the house…Hideyoshi-sempai's orders!"

"Two Slushies and…Three Churros…"

"Kay! Here you go! Enjoy!" Said Suki…

"Here Akira… Your Churro and Slushie…"

"Thanks you little brother!"

"Whatever…"

"Who was that guy playing Romeo? He was pretty good…" Akira asked her little brother in an attempt to make small talk.

"No he wasn't…" Aki all but growled.

"Well I thought he was okay… Check the play bill and tell me his name so I know who to look for on broadway some day…"

"Do it you're self…" Aki replied bitterly.

"Aki…." Akira practically threatened… _Okay…I know he's got feelings for Hideyoshi but this is overboard…Even for my idiot brother… _

"Right sorry!" Aki handed her his food as he grabbed out the playbill from his back pocket…

"It says…Ryu Iwasaki of class 3E as PARIS, Isamu Kobayashi of class 3D as MONTAGUE, Riku Saito of class 3C as CAPULET, Noire le Montage of class 2E as LADY CAPULET, Hideyoshi Kinoshita of Class 2F as JULIET…obviously…Suki Miyamoto of Class 1E as the Understudy for JULIET, Ayako Saito of class 3A as LADY MONTAGUE, Vin Masters of class 2F as ROMEO, Sai Shinju of Class 2A as TYBALT, Neko Kirimoto of Class 2B as NURSE, Shun Shinju of class 2E as FRIAR LAURENCE, and Katsuo Takenaka of class 1D as PETER." Aki stated… "Vin Masters…Oh! I know who that is now! He's the new exchange student in my class…"

"Oh! An exchange student…He's really good at japanese for a foreigner…"

"Eh…He's alright…"

"Sounds like someone's jealous…" half-teased half-stated a fairly familiar voice from behind them.

"What's going on Yuuko…"

"Well Intermission obviously… but aside from that…You're crushing on my baby twin brother… and your jealous… I can tell…" Yuuko stated. "Oh…and I'm routing for you, by the way… you two getting together would keep that idiot brother of mine out of my hair…" _Plus you look cute together…_ _And it would satisfy my inner Yaoi fangirl! _She squeals internally.

*****Skip***Skip***Skip***Skip***Skip*****

Kouta smirked… Yes… Smirked… He was feeling truly in control for once… Hideyoshi would love him for this, he was absolutely one-hundred-percent sure of it. He couldn't help but wonder just why he hadn't done this sooner… _Hideyoshi Kinoshita, I will make you mine! I have to, or My name isn't Kouta Tsuchiya the Ninja Pervert of Class 2F! _

*****Skip***Skip***Skip***Skip***Skip*****

Suki Miyamoto stared at her cellphone. Hideyoshi-sempai was being a scheaming little bastard…She couldn't repress the sigh that she had been attempting to hold back…

_I wonder, Does Sempai know about Tsuchiya-kun's feelings…If he did… Hideyoshi-Sempai might not be so blatant in his advances toward Yoshii-kun… _Of course, Suki would never confront her sempai on such matters… She was the inferior in their relationship and Hideyoshi-sempai was her superior and much wiser student… especially when it came to boys…

Suki had never heard of a time when there weren't boys of all ages confessing their love to Hideyoshi-sempai… and if she were to ever learn of such a time, she would most likely assume that the apocalypse was about to occur or was currently happening. That being said she checked her phone again and found the following message from the aforementioned Sempai.

_To: Suki_

_ From: Hideyoshi_

_Suki…I sent Katsuo 2 get a slushE…Pleez have it redE…Thanx!_

_ P.S. _

_ How is my Win over Aki Plan working? _

"Hey Suki…"

"Hello, Katsuo. Sempai's slush's almost ready…"

"I'm in no rush… Sempai's throat just hurts from the extra rehearsals we did earlier as well as keeping his mimicry going for so long, so he's being a little bitch right now…"

"It doesn't help much that he's trying to seduce the worlds biggest Baka either…"

"Yeah, there is that…" Agreed Katsuo.

**Me:Yeay! Another Chapter Finished!**

**Kouta: And I'm not totally heartbroken in this one!**

**Aiko: And I've made my debut!**

**Hideyoshi: Where are you going with this anyway, Addiena? I'm acting like a cheap, desperate slutty whore... **

**Yuuko: And Why is Hideyoshi Being such a little bitch back stage?**

**Yuuji and Shouko: and Why aren't we in this chapter at all?**

**Me: Plot Development…It's all Plot Development… plus in the anime, we only ever see Hideyoshi do short spurts of mimicry or he's done just a slightly higher version of his own voice (AKA Yuuko) So I would imagine that it would make his vocal chords hurt from the mimicry at the scale that Romeo and Juliet…Which is like 3 hours worth of play…would demand especially after doing several rehearsals the same day... **

**Himeji and Minami and Kubo: We will get our revenge on you for chapter three how dare you make us look like fools… **

**Me: Hey…you may not have that much yet…But you will… oh yes… you will. I just have to get past this particular arc…which is like one more chapter's worth of the story… possibly two… we'll see...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kouta: Aren't you supposed to be making huge ass batch of Cookies?**

**Me: Shut Up… I'm taking a break….**

**Kouta: You've made one shitty batch of Demonic Chocolate clumps.**

**Me: But It's almost finished…**

**Kouta: But It's one batch**

**Me: It's half of them!**

**Kouta: But It's one batch… **

**Me: Shut Up…**

**Kouta: Hey…I'm not here to judge… I'm just saying what I see over your shoulder.**

**Me: Can I post this now? **

**Kouta: **Shrugs**I Don't see why not... But first…Where were you the last month and a half… **

**Me: I've been struggling to keep up with my work at the end of the semester… so I went and put my writing on hold until they let out for the semester. Luckily I've got Five weeks until classes start so that means I should Have a Minimum of four more updates… But no promises. I might just fail you if i were to make that promise…**

**Kouta: you can post now…**

**Me: thanks.**

**Backstage, Heartbreak, and Forgotten Flowers**

Kouta watched as the actor playing the prince stood on the stage, his name was Katsuo…and he's also portrayed Peter, the servant to Hideyoshi's character's Nurse.

"A glooming peace this morning with it brings. The sun, for sorrow, will not show it's head. Go hence, to have more talk of these sad things. Some shall be pardoned, and some punished. For never was a story of more woe, than that of this Juliet and her Romeo." And then the curtain closed, and the audience rose in a standing ovation, and despite being in the audience, Kouta had never before felt so nervous in his life as he was right then as he was clutching the bouquet of red and white carnations**.**

Hideyoshi stood back stage, drinking his slushie and resting his voice… when suddenly members of the audience started coming back stage…

"Akihisa!" he shrieks jumping into Akihisa's arms. Oblivious to the heartbroken look on Kouta's face, he didn't bother to hold back… and he kissed Aki square on the lips…_Damn. I stand no chance! _Thought Kouta, the arm holding the bouquet falling limply to his side.

" That was our third kiss…" said Akihisa, while still holding Hideyoshi close to himself.

"Yes… But this one wasn't scripted…" Hideyoshi smirked.

"Er… Hideyoshi… I have to ask you something…"

"Sure Aki…What is it…"

"Do you… is there someone your interested in… you know romantically…" Kouta nearly died from heartbreak as Hideyoshi replied playfully…

"Yeah, he's the sweetest guy, ever, you know him too…" A flutter of overly made up lashes as a crestfallen look fell over Aki and and Kouta fell into a slight ray of hope…

"Oh…well, he sounds amazing… Who is he? Kouta?"

_Please say Yes! Please say yes! PLEASE I BEG OF YOU TELL HIM YOU LOVE ME!_

"It's you…Baka…" And Hideyoshi snuggled closer into Aki's chest… and Kouta dropped the bouquet of flowers on the floor before running home… tears streaming from his eyes….The metaphoric mask he wore on a daily basis shattering for that moment alone as he ran. He didn't even care that two of unwelcome pairs of eyes fell sympathetically onto him while he was in route, one golden brown and the other a bright violet…both female.

******SKIP****SKIP****SKIP****SKIP****SKIP******

"I'm such an idiot…" Kouta cried, snuggling his cat into his chest… "I'm just as human as the rest of the world. Why doesn't he love me?" And he continued to sob hopelessly into his pillow late into the night until he finally fell asleep.

******SKIP****SKIP****SKIP****SKIP****SKIP******

Yuuko walked back stage to congratulate her brother on a great performance with Aiko, Shouko, and Yuuji, only to find her brother locking lips with Akihisa. While, the others were destracted by the new couples make out session Aiko watched as Kouta ran out of the room, before noticing a pair of violet eyes looking after him with what almost apeared to be sympathy.

**End notes: **

**Me: WOOOHOOO! DONE!**

**Kouta: Hn. Yeah. **

**Aiko: Yeay! **

**Hideyoshi: I'm sorry Kouta.**

**Akihisa: yeah...me too. **

**Yuuko: Soooo hawt...**

**Me: I know...**

**Yuuji: You forgot me again.**

**Me: save me? **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This chapter contains much more of the Drama Club as a whole… and will show you which members will have a role in the actual plotline. Kay? Kay. **

**Romeo, Juliet, and Trouble Scenes **

**Part 6: Rivals, Plans, and the Battle for Hideyoshi Commences! **

"Good Morning Mussolini!" Said Himeji, sitting down at her usual desk…well, her usual crate at any rate.

"Hn."

"Well you're even less talkative then normal…and that's saying something…" Replied Minami, "is something wrong, Kouta?"

"He's been like this all morning…" Said Yuuji…"it's no use trying to talk to him…he hasn't even tried to look up any of the girls' skirts today… or done his usual 'inventory'… actually…that 'Hn' he just gave Himeji is the most he's done so far."

_'Something really must be wrong…'_ Thought Minami. "I wonder why…"

"Come to think of it…he was acting weird after Hideyoshi's play last night too." Yuuji said carefully… trying to gauge the reaction he would receive from the new information.

"Did anything weird happen?"

"You mean aside from Hideyoshi practically eating Aki's face? No, not much…" Yuuji closed his eyes, yet left them open just enough that he could still see them from the corner of his eye.

"Wh-what?" asked Himeji fearfully

"They kissed again!" squeaked Minami.

_Man these girls just don't take a hint! _ Yuuji thought before saying, "Yep…and I think Hideyoshi confessed, but don't get too panicked Aki hasn't responded last I heard…" at that Yuuji, Himeji, and Minami noticed that Kouta was practically jumping for joy. In reality he was singing…_I still stand a cha -ance…nee-ner-nee-ner-nee-ner! _to an imaginary Akihisa in his mind…Physically he was just grinning like a complete lunatic. The others just stared on.

"What? You've never seen a guy regain his desire to live before?" asked Kouta before rushing out the door in search of Hideyoshi...

*****SKIP***SKIP***SKIP***SKIP***SKIP*****

Kouta searched the school until he crossed paths with a blond girl he recognized from the play the night before. "Hey…You were in the play last night right?"

"That's right! I'm the exchange student who played Lady Capulet! The name's Noire Vuitton le Montage of class 2E!" She did a cute little Anime School girl pose, ad when she relaxed back to normal she added, "What can I do you for?"

"Do you know where I can find Hideyoshi…I need to tell him something…" Kouta replied…

"Why? So you can confess to him because you think he's got a perfectly tight, round, sexy ass?" It was like he'd accidentally flipped the Nasty Switch in her brain.

"My desire to confess to him has nothing to do with his ass …" said Kouta. The Blond was silent and Kouta bit his lower lip, wondering if she was going to kick his ass if that wasn't the right answer…

"Right Answer, come on… He's most likely at the Theater already… We're starting our brainstorming for the next play…" Kouta checked out of the conversation at "come on" and was nodding absentmindedly at whatever she was saying.

"So…you'll join drama club? Oh Akihisa!" Hideyoshi flung his arms around Aki's neck and Kissed him on the cheek...

"Why me?" Kouta muttered, and the blond looked at him once again, her teal eyes looked at him, an apologetic look flooded her eyes.

"Look… You still have a chance… Aki isn't exactly the most intelligent person…" Noire said half heartedly.

"How can I stand a chance against him…"

"Look… you wait here… I'll be right back…Kay?"

"Yes, ma'am."

*****SKIP***SKIP***SKIP***SKIP***SKIP*****

"Ayako-Sempai!" Noire Vuitton Montage ran into the theater, "I have a friend I was going to ask to sit in on drama club tomorrow… Is that okay?" Akako Saito looked up from her folder.

"Yes… of corse Noire-chan… with one condition…" Said the President of the Theater Club, and after explaining what her terms were, she watched as the exchange student ran back out at top speed.

*****SKIP***SKIP***SKIP***SKIP***SKIP*****

"Okay, so I talked to the Club Prez…" Noire said, once she had rejoined Kouta in the hallway.

"Did they have any idea of how I can win over Hideyoshi?" Kouta asked.

"How do you feel about helping out with the club?" Noire asked, as if suddenly questioning her own sanity… something Kouta had been doing since he first met her.

"Drama Club?" _Isn't there enough drama in class 2F for me to deal with? _

"Yeah!" Noire said smiling slightly, "That way you can get closer to Hideyoshi!"

"Fine…" Kouta relplied reluctantly.

"Great… We're having an official meeting after school, but you can start as of tomorrow… With the Following conditions…"

*****SKIP***SKIP***SKIP***SKIP***SKIP*****

"You need to emote more…" noted Noire.

"Huh?" Kouta gave her a look of complete confusion.

"Okay… We've been at 'Acting lesson one' for hours." Noire flung herself back onto Kouta's couch. They had been there since school got out. Ayako's terms had been that she had to make sure that Kouta knew something about acting, only Kouta's knowledge of it had started at and hadn't gotten further then, 'It's what Hideyoshi does'. The blond had been threatening to give up for hours. As if hit with sudden inspiration, Noire got to her feet. "Time for Plan B."

*****SKIP***SKIP***SKIP***SKIP***SKIP*****

"Hey… Have you guys seen Kouta?" asked Aiko.

"Not since school got out yesterday…" admitted a slightly worried Yuuji. "I guess we should go look for him."

"No need… He sent me a text message." said Akihisa, "It says 'Akihisa. I'm sick today, Please tell everyone, thanks'. "

"Good to know… Uh… Who's that?" Asked Aiko, looking towards the door. Standing there were two girls. One had long blond hair and amethyst eyes and the other had long dark blue hair who's eyes were hidden by her bangs.

"Hello I'm Noire le Montage of class 2E, This is my friend Yasu, she's transferred to Fumizuki, and based on her scores at her last school, she was placed in your class… She's really shy though, so please don't expect her to respond with words…Okay?"

**A/N: **

**Me: Who hoo! It's 1100 Words long!**

**Aiko: Why isn't he giving up yet?**

**Noire: Because were moving on to the wonderful world of Wonderland! **

**Me: NO SPOILERS! **

**Drama Clubbers: WHAT ARE WE? CHOPPED LIVER?**

**Ayako: Yeah! Go ME I get Dialogue! **

**Hideyoshi: Well Good for you… Meanwhile I, the Star of this Drama, have had my status reduced to… Love interest? **

**Me: Relax It's just for one chapter…. Chill. **

**Hideyoshi: Don't lie to me… **Sobs loudly and Dramatically****

**Yuuko: Well, while Addiena deals with this crazy person…**Points to Hideyoshi over her shoulder** AKA my brother…Please read and review… Or I will have to declare war and unleash the wrath of Class A upon you. **


End file.
